


Bathtime

by AuroraDerall



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BL, Based on a Commission, I Now Hear The Rubber Duckie Song When I Reread This - And So Will You After Seeing This Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraDerall/pseuds/AuroraDerall
Summary: A bath and shower is a good time to reflect on the goings-on of one's days, and Gaav certainly has a... pleasant amount of things to consider.





	Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cmvm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmvm/gifts).



 

 

Gaav _did_ always love a good shower and bath, and this was especially true now ever since any of his two (thus far) youths.

 

It was always innocent enough at first -- as a child, he loved playing with the toys given to him by any of the human parents tasked with raising his current incarnation. The best ones tended to be little toy boats, which he’d pretend were fleets of warships filled with armies of soldiers and sorcerers, ready to make landfall and conquer whatever coastal nation the edge of the tub would be representing in that campaign. Sometimes, if he felt one of his navies was lacking in firepower and had run out of boats, he’d simply improvise with a rubber duckie or any other toy that could manage to float well.

 

However, after he’d start to grow and reached his teens, bathtime took a quieter and more intimate, but still no less entertaining bend for him. It was a great time to reflect on his day and relax his muscles, tense from either hard work or training. He showed a natural aptitude for swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat from an early age, and pursued both out of the sheer joy it brought him. Often he’d also be tired from getting into random scuffles with other kids his age over silly things. Occasionally there was even the (usually drunk) grownup who’d thought either he or the same kids he’d roughhouse with would be great to beat on, and _nobody picks on the guys but our own selves._

 

But the more interesting part for him was that he’d found it the perfect time to get some privacy from family, for whenever _other_ types of tension built up in him and demanded relief.

 

Often on these solo expeditions, his teenage mind would find himself wondering what kind of companion would be ideal for him. Some of the girls in the towns he lived in were pretty and certainly sweet enough. Several of the guys in his group were also attractive and friendly, and he’d even fooled around with a few of them all a little. His view was strictly no strings attached -- however, perhaps it was his imagination, but at least one or two seemed a bit brokenhearted he wasn’t serious at all. But none of that seemed _quite…_ satisfying enough for him.

 

There was also the fact that, while he couldn’t come up with any specific traits on a companion as much as he tried due to his (perceived) inexperience, his mind kept nagging as if he was forgetting something. Sometimes, if he’d focus on the sensation of his own pleasure well enough, he believed he saw (or felt?) something at the very corners of his thoughts -- wisps of green aqua and the sense of what could only be described as an intense, golden stare, completely unlike anything (anyone?) seen by him wherever he was living.

 

Though the occasions where he’d managed to achieve said evasive focus seemed to fuel his alone time more than usual, it was quite frustrating, to say the least.

 

At least, that was how it all was until the day Valgaav would show up to retrieve him -- thus far, once as a young adult, once while still a teenager (though they had already met briefly before that).

 

With Val’s presence always came a certain air of… anticipation, perhaps? Hints of something far larger than himself. Hints of danger, and later on during the second time Val came for him, hints of something… sweet, intoxicating.

 

Whatever these airs were, he had always responded to them by giving Val chase. And, once Val had actually responded to him, and better yet -- once he also recovered his full memory, bathtime had suddenly become _a whole lot more_ relaxing and entertaining than it already had been…

 

…

 

……

 

………”Gaav…”

 

………”Lord Gaav…”

 

“Ah…” Gaav half-opened his eyes and looked down at Valgaav, still a bit lost in the combined sensation of hot water raining down on the two of them and Val’s smaller but nonetheless strong hand deliciously closed around his thick cock, working him steadily. “What is it?” he asked, all the while stroking Val’s own member in return.

 

“You seemed… a little… distracted, just now,” Valgaav answered between heavy breaths. “Is... something the matter?”

 

Gaav grinned at Val, then gave his cock several quick, hard jerks to reassure him, eliciting a moan from the younger mazoku hybrid. “It’s fine.”

 

Valgaav gave a small snort at the answer. “Then please,” Val accentuated his words by grabbing Gaav’s soaked deep-red hair just below the back of his head and pulling hard, exposing Gaav’s neck, “Try to focus, my lord.” He then took a sharp nip at the skin of Gaav’s Adam’s apple, deep enough to break skin and draw a tiny amount of blood, just like he’d done earlier to Gaav’s right nipple. “I’d almost started to think... I wasn’t doing well today,” he breathed the words on Gaav’s neck before going back to nibbling the injured area, while giving Gaav’s cock a tight squeeze.

 

It had been hard enough to make Gaav bite his lip in order to stifle a growl, then he chuckled briefly -- Val was clearly still getting even for the scratch on his back from earlier. “You? Hardly.” Gaav ended his point by squeezing Val hard in return, causing Val to suck in his breath and try to thrust into Gaav’s hand with more urgency.

 

Val didn’t let up on pulling Gaav’s hair just yet, as he continued to place kisses and bites on Gaav’s neck -- a few were probably bound to leave marks in the morning. “Then I’m glad that’s settled. Now… can we return to matters at hand?”

 

Gaav closed his eyes and smirked at hearing that last statement. “Delighted,” was his only answer, already right back to work on their mutual task of getting the other to come.

  
Baths were seriously fun, even if now they took a bit longer and you had to get _quite_ dirty before you’re ever clean...

 

 

-End-

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Aurora Derall here. :)
> 
> This is actually my second attempt at a Gaav/Valgaav ficlet (and second posted fic anywhere online). It was written a few years back as a gift over on Tumblr for my super-talented friend Carla Michelle (cmvm) after the AMAZING job she did illustrating an R-18/NSFW commission of the two having some fun in the shower.
> 
> Unfortunately, the original rough draft of the fic on Tumblr was eaten by its new policies since it was posted as a reblog/reply to the commission (and that got flagged), but I reuploaded the image and you can see the illustration in question here (for the time being): https://imgur.com/a/LGgqIQ0
> 
> Anyway, it’s titled “Bathtime” for lack of a better title to give a short. This also makes some references to a story idea I’ve had about the two for many years now (and outlined a little) but have yet to sit down and write. Hopefully it is still readable (and entertaining) even without the full context!
> 
> Slayers is of course copyright of Hajime Kanzaka, and those he’s licensed the property to.
> 
>  
> 
> If you wish to see more of Carla Michelle’s work -- and hopefully commission her, she’s great! -- you can see her other works (as well as contact her) here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/iCMVM -- all ages Twitter  
> https://twitter.com/TheCalan -- adult/18+ Twitter  
> https://www.patreon.com/cmvm -- Carla's Patreon!  
> https://www.facebook.com/icmvm/ -- Facebook page
> 
>  
> 
> I also wish to thank my friends Red and Jade for helping me with editing… and bringing my bad habit of lengthy, unwieldy sentences under control.
> 
> Comments are appreciated! Hope you all enjoyed, and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
